


Mercury in Retrograde

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #589: Snape and the Planets: Mercury.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mercury in Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #589: Snape and the Planets: Mercury.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mercury in Retrograde

~

Severus generally avoided her, but she _was_ his colleague and there was only one staff room. Steeling himself, he inclined his head. “Sybill.” 

Slowly, Sybill turned large brown eyes on him. “Severus, you poor boy!” 

Severus sighed. “Madam.” 

“Beware the Grim!” she advised, tones hushed. 

“Ah.” Severus cleared his throat. “I always do. Now, if you’ll excuse--” 

“Mercury’s in retrograde tonight!” Sybill pointed a trembling finger at him. “Make no decisions today, they will be wrong. But soon, your luck will change! Love approaches!” And with that she tottered away. 

Rolling his eyes, Severus watched her go. “Nutter,” he muttered.

~

Severus had forgotten all about Sybill when he got to dinner that evening. “Professor Snape would like beef or fish?” the elf asked as it levitated food onto the table. 

“Fish,” said Severus, helping himself to potatoes and carrots. It wasn’t until he’d finished eating that the problems began. Stomach roiling, he rose. 

“Is something wrong, Severus?” Minerva asked, concerned. 

“I...I don’t--” 

Severus heaved, and as darkness came up to enfold him he heard Sybill’s voice. “I told him Mercury’s in retrograde!” 

When he woke he was in the infirmary. “Welcome back,” came a cheerful voice. 

Severus groaned. “Potter.” 

~

“Mercury poisoning?” Severus blinked. “Were others affected?” 

“You’re the only one who consumed the contaminated fish,” said Potter.

“Typical,” muttered Severus. “Now what?” 

“As Hogwarts’ healer, I recommend twenty-four hours of observation. It’ll also allow you to excrete any excess mercury.”

“I don’t have time for that!” 

Potter raised an eyebrow. “Minerva’s cleared your schedule. And don’t worry, I won’t try to discuss anything...personal.”

Severus flushed. “Potter--”

“It’s fine. You made it clear when I first arrived you didn’t wish to talk.” Potter smiled tightly. “I can take a hint.” 

Severus sighed. That decision may have been a mistake.

~

Pensive, Severus watched Potter work. When he’d first arrived as Hogwarts’ healer, Severus expected the same brash boy he’d known during his student years. But Potter’s competence, easy bedside manner, and obvious care had endeared him to everyone, even Severus. 

Severus coughed. “Potter? A moment.” 

“Professor.” Potter approached. “Everything okay?”

Severus shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, although it appears I may have erred by refusing to speak with you last year. Would you--?” Without warning, Severus heaved again, vomiting all over Potter.

Potter sighed, banishing the mess. “You’re recovering from mercury poisoning. We can discuss other things later.”

Severus could only nod. 

~

Severus didn’t believe Sybill’s hogwash, but his luck that day had been execrable, so he bided his time, waiting another day before even attempting to speak to Potter again. 

Fortunately he’d also gone more than twelve hours without vomiting, so he was relatively sure the conversation wouldn’t involve undesirable bodily fluids. 

“You’re free to go,” Potter said, lowering his wand. “I found no traces of mercury in your system.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Thank you. And if you’re still willing to have that conversation--” 

Potter smiled. “I’m willing if you’ll do it over a drink.” 

Severus hummed. “When and where?”

~

The when was that evening, the where Potter’s quarters in the hospital wing. As Potter poured brandy, Severus admired the view of the grounds and lake. “You’ve redecorated.”

Potter handed him brandy. “Poppy had a rather...mercurial decorating style.” 

Nodding, Severus took a sip of his drink. “I imagine you have questions about your mother--” 

“Not really.” Potter smiled. “Those were answered by your memories.”

“Ah.” Severus frowned. “Then why were you so insistent we talk before?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Severus hummed. “That’s all?”

Potter smiled “And this.” And leaning in, he kissed Severus.

~

Sex with Potter proved mercurial. Slow, sweet lovemaking alternated with fast, almost feral coupling. Not that Severus was complaining after Potter expertly coaxed his third orgasm from him.

“Now don’t you wish we’d spoken last year?” Potter whispered as they caught their breath. “We could’ve been doing this all along.”

Severus hummed. “Perhaps it’s best this way. We’ve both had an opportunity to recover after the war. And now--” He hesitated.

“Yes?” Curling closer, Potter tucked his face into the curve of Severus’ neck. “And now?” 

Severus exhaled, recalling Sybill’s words. _Love approaches._ “Now we see what the future holds.” 

~


End file.
